


Give Us A Chance

by rsa_27



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsa_27/pseuds/rsa_27
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones have been roommates for forever. One night, when Killian comes home early, they stay up discussing past bad dates.... and future ones...





	

She was sitting on the couch watching TV when he got home. She slouched down on the couch and pretended not to be there. She heard the front door open, followed by his steps and then… silence. No clicking of heels. No stupid giggles. /Hmmm… that’s unusual./  
She looked down at her phone and checked the time. It was almost 11 P.M. She perked up and looked over the couch to their kitchen. “What the hell are you doing at home this early? And alone?”  
He had sat down on one of the stools and had his face shoved in his hands, massaging his temples. “Oh my god... Swan… Swan… oh my god” he replied, looking up towards her.  
“Jones. Use your words. You sound like a teenage girl.”  
He walked over to the couch and fell dramatically on her lap. “That was the worst date I have ever been on. I’m never letting Ruby set me up again.”  
“I warned you not to do that,” she replied, grabbing her beer from the coffee table.  
“Oh love, thank you, I needed that,” he said as he pulled the beer away from her lips and towards his own. He took a big gulp and she rolled her eyes.  
“That wasn’t for you.”  
He flashed one of his stupid grins at her. “Emma, love, sharing is caring.”  
She took the now communal beer bottle from his hands and took a sip. “Come on, Killian! I’ve lived with you for 3 years and I’ve heard about some pretty bad dates. It can’t possibly be the worst date you’ve ever been on.”  
“Okay, maybe not the worst date ever, but it’s up there. She was the worse. Literally the worse, Swan. She wasn’t even that attractive. She has short, wispy blonde hair –”  
Before he could continue, she pointed out “you have a thing for blondes, don’t you?”  
“No I do not! I have dated my share of redheads and brunettes. This was a blind date so it’s not like I chose her specifically. Oh, and it’s bad form to interrupt people when they’re telling a story, Swan.”  
She shrunk down into the couch and mouthed “oops”, faking an apologetic look.  
“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, she was blonde but she wasn’t the good kind of blonde. It was clearly a fake blonde and it looked awful. When she smiled at me, it was the biggest fucking grin I have ever seen, and if I’m being totally honest, it was bloody terrifying. She was like a damn wolf.”  
Emma laughed at him. “You’re awful. What was her name?”  
“Rachel. Which I thought was a safe, pretty name. No bloody way she can be crazy, right? WRONG! She was insane! Her voice was high and shrill and made my ears bleed, Swan! The whole time at dinner, all she could do was talk about herself. She never shut up and she constantly used air quotes. AIR QUOTES SWAN! Who does that??”  
He took another huge gulp of the beer and readjusted his head on her lap before continuing. “So I thought she could maybe be more pleasant if she was drunk so I took her out for a drink after dinner. I should’ve known better. She was so bloody loud! I couldn’t handle her while sober, I couldn’t handle her while drunk, so I just dropped her off at home, did the whole I’ll-call-you-tomorrow bit, and ran like hell. It was awful.”  
“You’re so dramatic, that barely scratches the surface of worst date ever.” She settled her body against the couch, her blonde curls cascading down over her shoulder and on his face.  
“I know I’ve had some dates that were much worse. OH! Remember that guy who was a vet at the zoo and he tried to make me go in the monkey cage to take a picture with them???”  
He burst into laughter. “Monkey boy! Bloody hell. I told you that guy was weird from the moment he walked in here to get you. What was his name again?”  
“Walsh… God, what an awful name. He wasn’t even that cute.”  
“He really wasn’t Swan. You could do so much better… I got a bad one. Remember Mulan?”  
They both let out a ridiculous sounding laugh after he mentioned the girl. Her name wasn’t really Mulan, it was Mai. Her Disney nickname came from her attitude.  
“YES! She was the complete bitch who acted like she was the most important person alive, right?”  
“She was so full of herself. It was like she actually thought she saved all of bloody China. Gods, what was I thinking when I picked that one up?”  
“Didn’t she come out not long after your date?” asked Emma.  
“Yes! She did! I caused her to switch teams, Swan. Our date was so disastrous, she gave up on men entirely!”  
“I’m judging you so hard right now.”  
“You have no room to talk, Swan. You dated that creepy ass cop.”  
“Hey! Graham wasn’t creepy. He was just… a little obsessive about safety.”  
He snorted and beer went everywhere. “A little?? Emma, the man broke into our apartment to show us our security flaws! This place isn’t a bloody bank!”  
They stayed like that, recounting dates, everything from bad to absolutely disturbing, for a very long time. After 5 beers each, the two were sitting with their legs crossed, facing each other, with tears flowing from their eyes because they couldn’t stop laughing.  
Emma was fanning her face, attempting —and miserably failing— to dry her tears. “Jesus… We’ve dated some shitty people.”  
“That’s what happens when we let Ruby introduce us to the weird people she meets working at the bar…”  
“Ruby is her crazy self so everyone looks normal to her.”  
“I will never understand why she loves to hook people up.”  
“That’s why she introduced us, you know. She wanted to see what would happen if I had a male roommate…” She didn’t know why she told him that. She had never mentioned Ruby’s ulterior motives in all these years.  
They feel into silence. Not an awkward silence. They were used to sitting together, in complete silence, just enjoying each other’s company, with a TV show marathon on Netflix. Emma started thinking about all of those late nights on the couch with Killian. The way she would lean into him when she got tired and he would play with her curls… Just like he was doing now. Suddenly, Emma became very aware of the sound of his breathing, the smell of his cologne intoxicating her senses. He was staring into her eyes, as if he was trying to read the million thoughts colliding in Emma’s mind. His deep blue eyes had always intrigued her; they were a beautiful ocean that responded to every emotion he felt. When his lips lied, his eyes told the truth. Right now, the blue was stormy. He looked unsure about something. Her body shifted into auto-pilot, lifting her hand and placing it over his heart, completely ignoring her manual override command. There was a wild storm happening in his chest, the beating of his heart very much matching hers.  
He knew it too. Just like he knew everything else about her. Emma had always been proud of the fact that no one could read her emotions. But her walls and masks were no challenge for him.  
She noticed the how close they actually were. She bit her lip, tried to avert her gaze, but his fingers brushed against her chin, bringing her eyes back to him.  
The alcohol in his system made him bold. He closed the gap between them, hungrily pressing his lips on hers. He pulled her closer, hands running wild all over her body. She opened her lips to him. Let him lead. The kiss was full of fire. It exploded with all that pent up attraction that had been there since the day they met. She ended up on his lap, legs wrapping around his waist. His lungs screamed for air but he ignored its desperate pleas. He had finally worked up the courage to do this and there was no way he was stopping now. Her hands wondered up to his hair, clinging to him, never wanting to let go. When they eventually broke apart, he touched his forehead against hers and smiled sweetly. She kissed him again, this time sweet and affectionate, until that heat started to build up inside of her all over again and she dove in for it, taking everything he would give her.

 

They eventually fell asleep on the couch, tangled up, holding tightly to each other. He woke up in the middle of the night and checked the time. It was 5 in the morning. His body started to scream, alerting him of the painful position he found himself in. He slid from under Emma, and got up, stretching his aching back. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to bed.

~~CS~~

The light found its way past her curtains and shone right in her face. She propped herself up on one hand, rubbing her eyes with the other. Her vision began to focus on her surroundings./Wait… I’m in my room…/ She was alone in her room. And by the looks of it, she spent the night alone.  
Before she could properly process that thought, a knock came at her door.  
“Swan? You up yet?”  
She rushed out of bed, moving too quickly and making herself dizzy. Everything blurred in front of her and she stumbled towards the door. He was standing there, looking like a vision in thin pajama pants that put the V’s of his hips in display. /Woah, that is just… wow…/ She could feel her mouth water, but that could’ve been caused by the smell of pancakes coming for the kitchen.  
“Morning, Killian. What’s up?”  
“I wanted to ask you a question…”  
“Shoot,” she replied, leaning on the door frame, placing her hand on her waist. The position showed off her hourglass shape and his words caught in his throat.  
“Ummm… I know what happened last night was kind of caused by all the alcohol I consumed… but I’ve been wanting to do it for a while anyway… So I was wondering if you’d go on a date with me? I wanna give us a chance…”  
She was utterly speechless. It’s not like she hadn’t thought about what they’d be like together, hell she was closer to him than anyone else, but it caught her off guard. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hide the smile forming, but her lips won out in the end. “Okay. Let’s do this.”  
The look on his face was almost child-like joy. “Really? Okay! I thought I could, you know, pretend to pick you up. We’ll go out for dinner and when we come home, I’ll kiss you goodnight at your bedroom door and we can just ignore the fact that we already live together.”  
She laughed at his cute excitement. He had clearly been thinking about this since he woke up. “Sounds perfect. Just don’t make breakfast tomorrow morning too awkward.”  
“So tonight then? Great! I can’t wait.”

They spent the day apart, letting the anticipation build for their first date. She considered calling Ruby, but she would just implode with excitement and run right over to help Emma prepare. It would be too much. She wanted this to feel natural, like her friendship with him had always been.  
There was an attraction between the two from the day they met. She had tried to put up a wall, keep it strictly business between them, but he had conquered her with his charm and flirty jokes. Killian knew just about everything about her, as she knew him. Both had trust issues, but they had shared secrets about their painful pasts with each other. They had become best friends in a surprisingly short amount of time. All these years, he tried to hide his attraction to her when she walked around the apartment in a tight tank top, showing more skin than usual; she tried to control that twinge of jealousy whenever he brought another one-night stand home. But in all honesty, tonight was something they had both been looking forward to for a long time.  
She decided on a flirty, figure hugging dress for the night. It was a black faux leather dress that showed off all her curves while leaving some to the imagination. High heels, red lipstick and a high ponytail would pull off her look.  
Just as she was finishing up, he knocked on her door. She took a deep breath and swung open the door.  
“Bloody hell, Swan.”  
She blushed, for probably the first time in her life. “Bloody hell yourself.” He was wearing a dark, navy blue suit with a white button down underneath. No tie and the top button was undone. The blue made his eyes look even more incredible than usual.  
“You ready, love?” he asked, offering her his hand.  
She took it eagerly. “Of course.”  
They left for what was easily the best, most comfortable date either one had ever had.

~~CS~~

Like he had promised, he had kissed her goodnight in front of her door, leaving her alone with the silly beating of her heart. She eventually overcame the butterflies in her stomach, calming down enough to fall asleep.  
The next morning, he was up before her. She walked out into the brightness of their kitchen still in her silky pajamas. He was facing away from her, making something.  
“Hey there,” she said, taking her place across from him at the breakfast bar.  
“Morning love,” he turned towards her with a mug of hot cocoa, sprinkled with cinnamon, just the way she liked.  
She looked at him and little a half smile appeared on her face. Before she could say anything, he said, “Heard you wake up, so I got it ready for you.”  
“So… how was your date last night?” she asked coyly.  
He leaned forward on the breakfast bar, coming closer to her. “It was quite incredible.”  
“Really? I didn’t think the blonde was that pretty.”  
“Oh I don’t think she’s pretty either.” She stopped drinking and threw a balled up paper towel at him. He laughed and continued, “I think she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”  
She looked down at her mug, her cheeks quickly flushing and overheating.  
“How was your date?” he asked.  
“It was great! I’d love to go on a second one, but… I don’t think he’ll call,” she flirted.  
Killian walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You’d be surprised…”

~~CS~~

He went out later that day to run some errands. She was in bed reading, since she finally had some down time, when he called.  
“Hey Killian, did you forget your keys again?” she joked.  
“Very cute, Swan. No, I’m calling to ask you out again.”  
She couldn’t believe him. This was just too cute. “Really?” the smile in her voice was completely obvious to him. “I thought you’d wait the usual 3 days before calling, so you wouldn’t sound too eager or desperate.”  
“Well, I am eager, and I really don’t care to hide it. So what do you say, Swan?”  
“You couldn’t handle it.” She was smiling like a smitten teenager and she knew he was too.  
“Perhaps… you’re the one who couldn’t handle it…” he replied, “only one way to find out though.”

~~CS~~

A few dates later, she stopped him from leaving when he dropped her off at her door after another date.  
She reached for his hand and he held his breath as she moved closer. “Stay tonight?”  
“You sure, love?”  
“Yes, I want you to stay.”  
“As you wish.”

He stopped sleeping in his own bedroom. His things started to slowly pile up in her room. His shirts became a part of her sleepy, weekend wardrobe. Their late night conversations naturally became pillow talk.


End file.
